fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:White Flash/Archive 3
Notice reply Hello, thanks for picking up the site and leaving me a message. I truly thought this project was dead but it's good to see some activity. Unfortunately, life has only gotten busier since I last edited and I would have to relearn how to work with wikia all over again (one of the reasons I left was because of the huge wikia overhaul that wasted a lot of my work). I don't want to make any promises I can't keep, but I will try to make some contributions to keep this wiki alive. Don't expect me to keep up as religiously as I used to, I will probably make small edits to templates and raw information, since searching for "unplagiarized" images is too much of a mine field. Thanks again for all your work! 23:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Policies reply I think the policies you posted are great, I'll make sure to post link to them on the home page. I did make some small changes to the Zero Wiki Policy for clarification and emphasis. Thanks for your work! 23:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Bound Man We shouldn't be changing names arbitrarily. If no proper name exists we should stick to the name given by the official ghost list in Fatal Frame, which is "Bound Man". 02:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Description template Hey, can you fill me in on the Description template? Where do you intend to implement it? I understand the need to separate in-game descriptions, but it gets to be too much for long transcripts, like in Yoshino's Diary. For long transcripts I was thinking of making a template where text is simply indented and italicized, what do you think? 05:01, April 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: MediaWiki Looking at Dead Space Wiki's MediaWiki:Wikia.css, that is the correct portion of their CSS code that applies to the profile area of user pages. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :If you're talking about the tabs (Profile, Talk page, etc.) and the part just below that, all you should have to do is find all instances of #2D2D2D (which is that shade of gray) on MediaWiki:Wikia.css and replace that with the color you want (#8B0000). JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:30, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Veiled Priests The pictures you linked to would be perfect for something like the ghost list or gallery, but I don't think they're appropriate for the main page picture. For that I think it's perfectly fine to use the game art released by Tecmo, just NOT THE EXACT SAME FILE AS USED BY ZERO WIKI. -- 07:45, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Butterfly diaries Thank you so much for separating all the diaries for me. I was going to do it when i got back home, but you beat me to it :P さよならを言うことは無意味である 05:47, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Question Are we..the only two active users here at the moment? Just wondering さよならを言うことは無意味である 08:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to bother you...again but i have a question regarding the zero wiki policy. I have a picture i would like to upload, however, it comes from the zero wiki. On the front page of their wiki, it states that you can use their images/info ect ect as long as you credit it back to them. Our policy says we need permission though. Should i go and get permission? さよならを言うことは無意味である 09:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Mail Can you check your mailbox please ^_^ --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 07:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC)